Presents From Orochimaru
by xxNoirLovexx
Summary: Orochimaru gives Kabuto a gift as a reward for his faithful services. But just what kind of 'gift' is it? Kabuto/OC onceshot. Rated M for content and rape. A/N: I actually have a soft spot for Kabuto, but this was in my head so...yeah...*seedy grin *


Kabuto followed Orochimaru down the hallway, pretending to listen as Orochimaru told him things Kabuto already knew.

"Oh, by the way." Orochimaru said stopping walking and making Kabuto pay attention, "There's a present for you in your room." Kabuto frowned. _What kind of thing would it be for Orochimaru-sama to not tell me._

"Be sure to enjoy it break it in well." Orochimaru said before leaving Kabuto. Kabuto adjusted his glasses and entered his room, still pondering what in the world it could be. He barely even noticed the small mound under the covers of his bed. _Damn it._

"Sasuke, if this is your idea of a sick joke, I will make you regret it." Kabuto hissed as he pulled back the covers, expecting to find one of his corpses out of his place. Instead what he saw was much more appealing. A young girl bound, gagged and blindfolded curled up in the foetal position on his bed.

"Well, well." He said as he tucked strands of chocolate hair behind the girl's ear. She growled and tried to wriggle away from his touch. Kabuto smirked, _I see what you mean by 'break it in', Orochimaru-sama._ She struggled as he sat her up to study her. She looked to be in her late teens, perhaps eighteen, with a slender and well developed body. Kabuto licked his lips, he could definitely have some fun with her. He pulled down her blindfold to get a better look at her face. She blinked rapidly, and looked around the room before finally focusing her sea green eyes on him. He raised an eyebrow while she glared at him.

"There's no point glaring at me, you're still going to be in the same situation." He said as he took off his shoes. The girl muttered something against the gag in response. Sitting cross-legged on the bed, he stared at her.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions. If you try to scream, your gag goes back on and I'll lock you in that cage over there." He said pointing to a small cage in the darkest corner of his room, "Same goes if you don't answer me, or if I think you're lying." The girl rolled her eyes as Kabuto smirked.

"And I wouldn't test me if I were you. I very rarely bluff." He said as he reached over and removed her gag. The girl rotated her jaw, trying to get feeling back into it.

"Seeing as I don't really have much choice, ask away." She said, looking behind her at her bound hands.

"First, tell me your name." he said.

"Ayame." She replied instantly, still looking at her hands.

"Do you know who I am, or who brought you here?" he asked, wanting to see how much she knew. She scoffed,

"Yeah, I know who brought me here. He's big, he's white and he delivers eggs to kids." She said sarcastically and rolling her eyes, "What the hell do you think?" Kabuto groaned and supressed a grin, _I think I'm going to like this girl._

"But…" she said after a moment, "I did hear them say that some Kabuto guy was going to be impressed. So I'm guessing you're him." Kabuto smiled,

"Pleased to meet you." He said meaninglessly. She scoffed again.

"What exactly are you going to do to me?" she asked before he could ask his next question.

"You're sharp, aren't you?" he said. She laughed at him,

"It's not that hard to figure out, Ka-bu-to." She said, saying his name patronizingly slow. He glared at her and leaned in close to her at a blinding speed. She jumped at his sudden closeness.

"Maybe it's time you found out then." He hissed against her ear and roughly bit into her neck. She gasped in pain and he drew blood. He licked the blood up and began to suck and nip at her neck. She whimpered a little beneath him, a noise she made to try and supress a moan. He traced the side of her neck with his tongue, making her shiver. He made his way to her mouth where he kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue into her mouth and instantly supressing any resistance she had. Her muffled protests her barely audible against his mouth. Not that anyone would care if they heard her screaming. His hands travelled up her side to her breasts where he groped her roughly causing her to squeal in pain. He slipped his hands underneath her shirt and bra to pinch and flick her nipples. He felt her tears leak onto his cheeks and smiled against her mouth.

"I'm going to untie you. If piss me off I'll lock you in a cell with some very undesirable men, naked." He said. After letting the treat sink in, he untied her bounds and swiftly lifted her shirt up over her head. After unclipping and removing her bra, he pushed her roughly backwards so she was lying down. Ayame didn't move, she just lay there, breathing heavily. Kabuto removed his shirt while studying her. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks, but at the same time she looked like she enjoying it slightly.

"I'm not going to enjoy this, even if you think I will." She said her voice strong. _The defiant once are always so much fun to break._ He thought, smirking.

"I'm going to break you. Hurt you. Make you scream. And then, afterwards, you're going to be begging me for more." Kabuto whispered, leaning down against her ear, nibbling and licking between every sentence. Ayame tensed and glared up at the roof, daring him to prove her wrong.

"Well, if you're going to be like that…" he said and ran his hand between her legs, making her jump. He rubbed her through her shorts, slowly making her wet. She squirmed and wriggled against him, trying to get away, but instead it only worked in his advantage more. A small moan escaped her lips and he grinned sinisterly at her. He began to kiss her soft stomach, pulling down her shorts as he went. She took this moment of clarity to push him off her and slap him in the face. She sat there panting heavily as a smile spread across his lips.

"Excellent. I've been wanting to try this out of a while, now." He said turning back to her, smile still in place. Forcing her to lie back down, he took both of her wrists in his hand and tied them to the bedhead. Ayame writhed and squirmed trying to get free. Kabuto stroked her through her underwear with a finger, making her stop moving and focus back on him.

"Now, this can either be pleasurable for both of us…" he said as he tickled her most sensitive spot, making her shiver and moan.

"Or, we can do it the hard way." He said and slapped the same spot hard, making her squeal.

"Either way, it's enjoyable for me." He said beginning to stroke her gently again, "So, which one will it be, Ayame?" Ayame grinded against his hand in response. Kabuto moved up to hover just above her red and bloodied lips,

"Pleasurable it is." He cooed and kissed her. He ran his hand up to her stomach and then slid it under her underwear, making her flinch slightly as his fingers touched her unclaimed skin. She moaned into his mouth as he began to rub her again and to his surprise, kissed him back. _ She's up to something._

He pushed a single finger inside her, testing. Her tight walls clamped around his finger, accepting it. He moved it in and out of her, assessing her moans. He added another finger and then another until he was satisfied that her moans were becoming real. He soon became bored with her mouth and decided it was time to taste her other pair of lips. He slid of her underwear easily as he moved down her body, kissing as he went. He spread her legs wider to get a better angle, before licking up the sweet juices that had already covered her. Whether she meant to or not, she moaned and wrapped her legs around his back, pulling him in closer to drink her up. He delved his tongue into her, tasting right from the source. Making his arousal stronger. After he'd had enough of pleasing her, he undid his pants and took them, along with his boxers, off and crawled up to her, his tip hovering over her mouth.

"You bite and I'll get rough." He warned her. She nodded and opened her mouth. Her tongue swirled around his member as she sucked him. _She's good…_ he thought, closing his eyes and tossing his head back. His moan turned into a roar of fury as he felt the hint of teeth. Before she could bite him, he pulled out of her mouth and slapped her, and not with his hand either. He held her still by her throat as he moved so he was poised at her entrance.

"I warned you." He spat, "You don't get another one." He smirked as he pushed his full length into her, tearing her innocence away harshly. She screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks. He didn't bother waiting for her to get used to his size. He pounded into her hard and fast, making her scream and sob more. This was his ultimate pleasure. Nothing got him off more than breaking a girl's spirit. After a few minutes and reached up and untied her hands, only stopping his pace to pull out and flip her over so she was on all fours. Grabbing a fistful of her brown hair, he plunged back into her. Much deeper than before. Grunting, he pounded her harshly for an hour before he finally reached his limit. She screamed as he began to thrust harder and faster as he climaxed, pulling out just in time to shoot his load all over her back, marking her as his. When he was spent, he let her collapse on the bed. She sobbed quietly while he dressed. Smirking again, he leant over her,

"I told you I was going to break you, hurt you and make you scream." He said smoothly, "And once your paralysis wears off, you'll come begging to me." He laughed as he left the broken girl curled up in a ball sobbing, closing the door behind him.


End file.
